


Рельсы-рельсы, шпалы-шпалы...

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Суровые будни беременных шпалоукладчиков.





	Рельсы-рельсы, шпалы-шпалы...

Васька Смирнов сидел за столом, который в их вагончике считался кухонным, и тоскливо смотрел на пачку «Беломорканала» – курить, сцуко, было нельзя. Он тяжело вздохнул, поднялся и подошел к небольшому окну, из которого открывался вид на станцию. Скоро их бригада сдаст этот объект и будет тянуть дорогу дальше, к Казахстану. В прекрасное светлое будущее, как говорит Леонид Ильич Брежнев, ну или к поселку Деникино, как уточняет главный инженер.

– Интересно, – подумал Васька, – а я буду достраивать магистраль до конца, или мне дадут декретный отпуск?

Эта мысль вызвала в нем желание немедленно напиться, но пить, сцуко, тоже было нельзя.

Васька с трудом представлял себе, чем еще убить свободное время – даже дрочить-то в его положении было затруднительно. По обычаю, все вечера они с мужиками проводили за игрой в домино, но сейчас на дворе был полдень, и бригада трудилась на путях, прокладывая транспортную развязку вокруг станции. А Ваську с утра нещадно вырвало, он остался в вагончике и теперь мрачно думал, что опять не выполнит месячную норму по укладке шпал. Смирнова куда больше волновало, что из-за него весь трудовой коллектив могут лишить почетного звания передового, чем то, что уже в самое ближайшее время он не сможет отмахиваться от шуток по поводу внезапно выросшего «пивного животика».

Пыльное стекло вагончика отразило расстроенную небритую Васькину морду, которая в последнее время плюсом ко всему пошла красными пятнами. Он попытался восстановить в памяти все знания о беременности, какие у него были, но в голове почему-то всплывали только мамины рассказы про аиста и папины байки о соленых огурцах. Васька задумчиво почесал живот под растянувшейся тельняшкой – огурцов как раз не хотелось, хотелось семок под компот из сухофруктов.

Неожиданно, в его ладонь, лежащую на волосатом пузе, что-то ткнулось изнутри.  
Смирнов хмыкнул и легонько похлопал себя по животу:  
– Что, сына, тоже семок хочешь?

Два месяца назад, когда они были в городе, в управлении, ему кто-то рассказал, что от такой хрени рождаются исключительно пацаны, типа, ученые сделали вывод. Ученые сделали и много других выводов по поводу аварии, произошедшей полгода назад на Тульском заводе полимеров, но Васька не читал умных книжек и статей в журнале «Вокруг Света», а только заметку в «Правде» рядом с кроссвордом, в которой главный технолог завода давал честное комсомольское, что такое больше не повторится. Честному комсомольскому Смирнов, конечно, верил, но у него все равно чесались руки набить морду этому технологу, потому что он, вообще-то, думал, что пацана ему родит Ксюха из Больших Мышовок. А теперь выходило, что если Васька и в таком без нее обошелся, то Ксюха ему и вовсе ни к чему. Хотя и с Димоном они трахались от нечего делать, да и мамаша, которая Ксюху уже припахала капусту квасить, орать будет... А, ладно.

Васька полагался на вечное русское «авось» и не сильно заботился о том, как будет объяснять все в своей деревне. Другое дело – мужики, его бригада: Семен, Витька и Иван Кузьмич. У них с Димоном очко играло рассказать, что они вляпались во всю эту муть с химией и залетами от мужиков. Васька много раз думал, как сказать своим с бригады, он даже попросил у инженера карандаш, чтобы записать речь на бумагу, но дальше фразы: «Здорово, мужики. Тут такое дело, беременный я. Ну что, в доминишко сыграем?» фантазия его не заходила.  
Да, все было совсем непонятно, но когда Димон только заикнулся, что бабы в таком случае делают аборт, Васька с огромным удовольствием врезал ему с ноги.

У Смирнова забурчало в желудке, живот снова зашевелился, и Васька залепил щелбан прямиком в пупок:  
– Чего разбуянился? Поедим сейчас, погоди малость, – он распахнул окно и подтянулся, выглядывая за оконную раму, чтобы снять с гвоздя вывешенную на мороз авоську с продуктами. Палка «Докторской» колбасы была покрыта слоем инея, но Васька не обратил на это никакого внимания. Все равно жрать хотелось неимоверно, как и всегда в последнее время. Он и брюхатость свою заподозрил по тому, что точить начал по дюжине сосисок вместо обычных шести за раз.

Васька отрезал три толстых куска батона, уложил сверху замерзшую «Докторскую» и только поднес первый бутерброд ко рту, когда дверь вагончика распахнулась. Смирнов прищурил глаза и обернулся навстречу вошедшему – он не сомневался, что увидит смазливую рожу Димона.

Димка потоптался на пороге, оглядывая вагончик, убедился, что кроме Васьки больше никого нет, и зашел, отряхивая с тулупа снег прямо на дощатый пол:  
– Ну что ты тут?

Смирнов сжал и разжал под столом кулаки, а затем грубо спросил:  
– Сам-то как думаешь, мудила?

Димон пожал плечами – никак он не думал. Он подошел к столу, расстегнул тулуп и вытянул из внутреннего кармана поллитру. Потом сунул руку в другой карман и достал яблоко:  
– Тебе вот, – гордо протянул его Смирнову Димка. – Ну, витамины и все такое. Чтоб сынок умный был. Как папка.

Хотелось Ваське свалить Димона на пол и забить ногами на хрен за все тошнотные ночи и утра. Но, сцуко, жалко было синие глаза, красивей которых он не видел в своей жизни. Поэтому Смирнов скрипнул зубами, взял яблоко и положил его прямо на колбасу:  
– Сколько сегодня проложили?

– 580 метров, – Димка сел за стол напротив него, свинтил крышку с поллитры и плеснул в стакан. – За бригаду нашу! – сказал он, залпом выпил и занюхал васькиным яблоком.

– Это че же, – ошеломленно спросил Васька, – как и при мне, да? Типа я вам там и не нужен?

– Как это не нужен? Это же я наоборот стараюсь за двоих пахать, чтобы как раньше было, – обиделся Димка. – А если другие узнают, то мы еще лучше заработаем, трехмесячный план за месяц уложим, чтобы о нас в «Правде» написали, что мы не только лучшая бригада, но и со своим сыном полка, так сказать, – Димон почесал затылок. – Говорить им нужно, Васька. Вон у тебя уже пузо какое, майку скоро порвет, да и на трусах резинку менять пора, чтоб не давила.

– Ты мое пузо не трожь, – зло ответил Смирнов. Он все никак не мог представить, что бригада без него обходится, он же всегда самые лучшие показатели давал. – Когда ты в меня хреном тыкал, небось, не про сына полка думал.

– Не кипятись, кто ж его знал, что так выйдет, – Димка налил в стакан еще водки, но пить не спешил. – Что там? Толкается? – спросил он. Васька кивнул. Димон отодвинул стакан, встал и подошел к Смирнову, наклоняясь к торчащему из-под тельняшки животу. – Ты, сына, хорошо себя веди, слышишь? А то вырастешь, тебе папка ремня даст, понял?

Васька почесал шею. За ним же все бабы из Малых, Средних и Больших Мышовок стадами бегали, недаром он весь пошел в сбежавшего папашу – светлыми волосами, широкими плечами и ростом под два метра.

– Ну да, – согласился он, – никто не знал, что так выйдет.

Дверь резко распахнулась, пропуская внутрь Ивана Кузьмича, за которым ввалились красные с мороза Семен и Витька. Димка быстро выпрямился и отошел от Васьки.

– Ну чё, Васяня, – пробасил Иван Кузьмич, – как себя чувствуешь-то? Блевантин не разводишь, как те залетевшие мужики, которых в хронике щас показывают?

– Нормально все со мной, – буркнул Смирнов. – Вы мне еды принесли? А то я с утра на хлебе с колбасой, живот от голода сводит.

– Еды взяли. Семен взял со столовой. Мы Маньке, поварихе той, сказали, что ты заболел, так она тебе картошки с подливой полную тарелку наложила. Любит тебя Манька, ох любит, – Кузьмич снял тулуп и кинул его в угол. – Но ты бы не налегал так, а то вон уже какое пузо отрастил, прям как барышня стал, которая целыми днями ничего не делает, а только крестиком по тряпкам шьет. Такое пузо мужику рабочему позор. Или и правда от хвори какой оно у тебя раздулось – так тогда к врачу тебя надо. Вот как в городе будем, так и пойдешь.

– Беременный он, – тихо сказал Димон.

– Че? – тупо спросил Витька. Семен только присвистнул.

Однако обомлевший от димоновой резвости Васька смотрел лишь на сурового бригадира – ему было важно, что тот скажет.

Кузьмич покачал головой:  
– Ну епть, Смирнов, мало тебе девок было, которые перед тобой под каждый куст валились?

– Да ладно тебе, Кузьмич. С кем не бывает – дело-то молодое, – ответил за него Димка.

– Дело молодое по девкам бегать, а с мужиками ложиться – это не по-нашему. Это пусть в Парижах всяких за моду себе берут, а у нас нечего, мы по старинке будем детей рожать, – строго сказал бригадир.

– И что теперь, раз так вышло? Васька не мужик уже, что ли? Не из нашей передовой бригады? Бросим его? – разошелся Димон.

– А ты чего это так его защищаешь? – прищурился Кузьмич. – Не ты ли это его часом обрюхатил?

– Ну, я, – с вызовом сказал Димка.

– Ясно, – кивнул бригадир. Помолчал немного, пожевал усы и принял решение: – Выпить надо.

Обалдевший Васька смотрел на свою бригаду, которая больше ему слова не давала, хотя неделю назад, когда он произносил речь про стахановцев, мужики ему в рот смотрели.

– Ни хрена вы тут пить не бу... – попытался он возмутиться, но Кузьмич отобрал у него стакан и почти ласково сказал:  
– Сиди тут тихо, тяжелый ты наш, а мне надо с Димоном побалакать.

Семен молча достал с полки еще стаканы, разлил на четверых оставшуюся водку и вытащил из-за пазухи новый пузырь.

– За светлое будущее! – поднял стакан Кузьмич. Остальные молча чокнулись и выпили. – Ты мне вот что скажи, Дмитрий, вы что с мальцом делать надумали?

– Как что? – удивился Димон. – Вырастим из него настоящего мужика, будет как папки его, шпалоукладчиком, при коммунизме будет жить, пионером станет – все как у всех.

– А назовете как? – спросил Витька с интересом.

– Серегой хочу назвать, как батю моего, – подал голос Васька.

– Как батю, – буркнул Кузьмич. – Как батю – это если бы тебе девка сына родила. А так, батя твой со стыда помрет, что сын его с пузом ходил, что не воспитал он его как следует. Вот мой отец меня правильно воспитал. У нас все в семье работяги, отец мой шпалоукладчиком был, дед был, прадед…

– Ты чего, Кузьмич, какой прадед? – удивился Семен. – Тогда, небось, и поездов не было.

– Поездов, может, и не было, а шпалы, они всегда были, – гаркнул бригадир.

И тут Ваську прорвало, он встал и треснул со всей силищи кулаком по столу.

– Чего там ты говоришь, со стыда бы помер? – взревел он. – Да мой батяня рад был бы до усрачки, что я его род продолжу. Что, не нравимся мы вам с Серегой? Так и пойдем мы тогда на соседний участок, в бригаду шпалоукладчиков товарища Сидорова!

– И я с ними уйду! – твердо добавил Димка.

– Э, ты чего? Сядь, давай, и не нервничай, вредно тебе, – сказал Смирнову Кузьмич. – Никто тебя не гонит. И сынишку твоего поможем растить, ремеслу обучим, – он замолчал, переводя взгляд с Димона на Ваську. – Эка вы горячие оба, чай не любовь у вас?

– Любовь, – спокойно подтвердил Димка без раздумий.

Васька медленно сел назад на стул, часто моргая.

– Ну, раз любовь, то что мы против любви-то сделаем. Не изверги же, – вздохнул Кузьмич. – Верно, мужики?

Семен и Витька закивали в ответ.

– Чё, правда, любовь? – подозрительно спросил Васька, рукой поддерживая живот, куда последние минут десять изо всех сил колотился Серега. Черт, а он-то думал, что только ему «повезло» влипнуть по самые уши в их нового комсорга.

– Я тебя, падла белобрысая, еще с распределения по бригадам заприметил, – грубо сообщил ему Димон.

– Вот так прямо и заприметил? – недоверчиво переспросил Васька. – И что, сразу понял, что любовь?

– Ну, сразу не сразу, но понял. Если не любовь, я что, таскал бы тебе котлеты со столовки и компоты бы свои отдавал?

– Точно, любовь, – выдохнул Витька.

– Нахрен такую любовь, без компотов оставаться, – пробубнил Семен, но заработал по губам от Кузьмича, который внимательно слушал комсорга и лучшего своего работника.

– Я, если хочешь знать, за этим яблоком мотался на центральный склад, там такие витамины только для школьников и детсадовцев, – важно сказал Димон. И вдруг в его голову пришла одна, ранее не доходившая до него мысль:  
– А чё... у меня любовь, а у тебя... нет?

 

***

Ночью Васька долго не мог уснуть, все ворочался на скрипучей тахте. Потом плюнул и встал. На столе подсыхали бутерброды, и лежала на боку недопитая бутылка водки. Смирнов хмыкнул:  
– Ничего, Серега, вот лет через двадцать и мы с тобой как сядем, да как выпьем, – тихо сказал он. – Но раньше чтоб ты ни-ни, понял? А то вон папка твой штаны снимет и по попе голой ремнем надает. Я тебя выручать не буду, так и знай. Дисциплина, она нужна.

За окном падал снег. Крупными, частыми хлопьями. Кружился вокруг фонаря и опускался на землю, крыши и рельсы. Васька засмотрелся, сегодня снег падал как-то необычно, не как всегда.

На койке в углу тяжело вздохнул во сне Димка, Смирнов обернулся. Димон лежал, свернувшись клубком, и мелко дрожал от холода. Васька, не раздумывая, поднял с полу тулуп, накрыл Димку поверх одеяла и вернулся к окну.

Нет, сегодня снег определенно падал по-другому, и Васька решил, что это красиво. Он задрал растянутую застиранную тельняшку и ласково погладил круглый волосатый живот.  
– Так вот она какая, сынок, любовь-то…


End file.
